All Summer Long
by He's My Gutter Rat
Summary: In a small town in  Michigan there will be romance, whiskey, limbo and making love out by the lake to their favorite song. One-Shot. Takes place in the year 1989. Song fic based on the song, All Summer Long.


**All Summer Long**

A/N: I'm not a big fan of songs inserted into a FF one-shot/story but I read this really good Harry Potter one that had the song inserted into the story the same way I'm doing it now. So anyways I got this idea while sitting there in the car for five hours and this song happened to come on and someone in the car decided they liked it so much they would place repeat on the damn stereo. So I was bored and this song was catchy so I stared singing along to it after the fifth time around and next thing I know the next day I'm still singing the stupid song and so I'm thinking about the point of the song and I think, you know that would be a kind of cute little one shot.

Disclaimer: I legally don't own any of the characters of Titanic and neither do I own the lyrics of the All Summer Long. Nor Sweet home Alabama.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jack pushed himself under the car he was working on. Swiping the sweat off his forehead he cursing the summers weather as he started working on the car. Jack had followed his grandfathers in becoming a mechanic and had bought a shack to do his work in.

Humming to the radio he went to work, wishing he could take his shirt off and go jump in the lake instead of being here.

Jack lived in a small town, somewhere in northern Michigan. At twenty seven, Jack was unmarried and living in a small log cabin next to his rundown mechanic's shop. Jack loved it though because it was right next to the lake.

Soon the radio switched songs to one that Jack dreaded but loved so damn much.

"Big wheels keep on turning,carry me home to see my kinsinging songs about the southland."

He sang the words to the song as memories from ten years ago flooded him.

**It was 1989 my thoughts were short my hair was long. Caught somewhere between a boy and man,She was 17 and she was far from in-betweenIt was summer-time in Northern Michigan**

Jack stared at the drawing intently as he sat on a plastic chair of the deck of an old fishermen's tavern. The lake was in front of him, shinning against the sun that was peeking out of the clouds as children played by the shore.

Picking up his pencil he bit into it, frustrated, before looking back at the children at play. One little girl, who had floaters attached to her elbows, squealed as she ran away from a boy who was chasing her with a water pale.

Taking the pencil from his mouth he brought it down on the paper, sketching the little girl. Just as he was about done with the skeleton of the sketch a lock of blond hair fell down into his eyes. With a frustrated groan he snatched it up and pulled it behind his ear, promising himself that when he went home that he would grab his grandfather's razor from his bathroom and do something about this disobedient hair of his.

Picking his pencil back up he looked down at his sketch pad and got back to work, only to get sidetracked by his Mike, his school mates voice.

"Your beautiful, you know that? So gorgeous that all I can think about is pressing my lips to yours. God, your just so beautiful." Jack could tell from the somewhat slurred tone that Mike had done exactly what he was blabbing about the whole last week of school. He had gotten into his parents liquor cabinet that was hidden under the sink.

Jack looked up to see which girl he was harassing, not preparing himself for what his eyes would soon come addicted too. A redheaded girl, wearing a white dress sat on one of the lawn chairs. Her bright curls fell on her chest, hiding her beast under a curtain of red.

Her face was already getting slightly red as she sat in the sun and if Jack was in his right mind he would have pitied her for being so white, knowing from experience that she was going to fry and get some nasty sunburns.

Jack wasn't in his right mind though, he was far from the quiet, shy and mature man that he always thought of himself. Instead he continued to stare at the redhead as a few thoughts crossed his mind that made he want to blush scarlet at the same time as smack his own ass for thinking such thoughts.

Mike continued to talk to the girl as she glanced over at Jack. With her green eyes twinkling with humor she mouthed to him, "Help me."

Jack closed his sketchpad and leaped to his feet, not having to be told twice he walked over there.

"Mike, get lost." He ordered the other boy as Mike continued on a never ending rant of how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to suck faces with her. Jack couldn't blame him on the beautiful part, she sure was a beauty. Maybe she would suck faces with him?

"Sorry about that. He's a little off his rocker today." Jack stated as Mike made his way over to another group of girls.

"You guys close?" She asked, pulling her legs up to her chest, making room for Jack to sit down on the lawn chair.

Jack shrugged, trying to kill the butterfly's that were going crazy in his stomach. "If cheating off someone during every test in AP Euro is close then yes I guess you could say we were close."

She giggled. "I take it he was the one that was doing the cheating."

"Ah, you're a bright girl."

"Seems like you must be pretty darn smart too, to make someone want to cheat off you." Sticking a hand out, she grinned. "Rose Dewitt Bukator."

"Jack Dawson."

**Splashing through the sand-bar, talking by the camp fire,It's the simple things in life like when and whereWe didn't have no internet but man I never will forgetThe way the moon light shined upon her hair.**

Jack sat on a small inner tube a few hundred feet away from the shore of the lake. Rose floated a few feet away from him, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail, her sunglass's falling down her nose revealing her closed eyelids and a red cup filled with whiskey that a few other teenagers were passing out earlier was lazily held in her left hand.

Jack grinned, slightly mischievously as placed his arms and legs into the water and as silently as he could he closed the distance apart from them. Placing two hands on the side of her pink inner tube he called out, "Attack!"

He just had time to see Rose open her eyes in surprise before he pressed hard against the side of her inner tube causing it to flip backwards in the water, taking Rose in all her surprised glory along with it.

With a few splashes Rose came back to the surface, sputtering and grabbing onto her inner tube.

"You asshole." She said, pushing her shades farther up her nose as her abandoned cup drifted away from them. "I was relaxing."

Jack continues grinning, pushing off his own floating device he swims toward Rose, wrapping his arms around her.

She squeals and kicks against his body but he ignored her protest and puts one hand around her waist while the other one is placed on top of her head. With a little push Jack pulls her under water and holds her there for a second before letting her up to the surface to breath.

"Jack!" She gasps out but Jack brings her back under the water and repeats that action a few more times.

"Stop!" She yells as he brings her back to the surface.

Dunk.

"Please!"

Dunk.

"Come on!"

Dunk.

"Purple Poka Dots!"

Jack stops as she yells that and raises his eyebrows till they disappear underneath his blond locks. "Err, what?"

Rose giggles. "I was trying to distract you. Guess it worked."

Jack grins and dunks her once more.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Alright then, kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Rose asks, looking at Jack.

Wondering if the couple of drinks were what was giving him confidence he dunked her once more before saying, "Yes me."

"Alright then." Rose says. "But you have to be the one to keep us afloat here."

Grabbing her pink inner tube he loops his left arm threw it. "There." Jack says and Rose laughs at the satisfied look that has crossed his face.

Holding onto his soaked shirt in one hand and wrapping her legs around Jack's waist, Rose tilted her face up so she could look into his blue eyes. Rose fisted her other hand in his hair, bringing his face closer towards hers until their lips were just an inch away from the other pair.

Jack groaned and Rose saw his eyes looking down at their lips.

"Kiss me Jack." Rose whispered and Jack didn't need to be told twice as he lunged forward, pressing their lips together just as Rose grabbed the blond boy down into the water, his hand slipping from the floating device.

Rose smirked. Dunk.

**And, we were trying different things we were smoking funny thingsMaking love out by the lake to our favorite songSipping whisky out the bottle not thinking bout tomorrowSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer longSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer long**

"Here," A friend from school handed Jack two bottles. Jack thanked him and walked over to where Rose sat huddled in his fleece jacket next to the fire as it's shadows danced across her face.

Jack handed her one of the bottles and she popped the top off with her ring. At the sight of Jack's shocked look she grinned. "What? Did you think my rings are just for looks?"

A couple of girls were sitting next to them, resting cigarettes on their thighs as they twiddled with the radio. Finally stopping at a station one of the girls squealed with delight.

"Turn it up Kelly! Turn it up!" Soon the radio was as loud as it could go singing Sweet home Alabama.

Cheers irrupted from all the rest of the young adults as some people started singing along, including Rose.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asked Rose. Knocking back the rest of her drink, the red head agreed and soon they were swaying to the music along with a few other people.

After a few more drinks and the bipolar change the radio had taken, no longer were the group of teenagers listening to the classic Sweet home Alabama but rocking out to rock. Jack found Rose no longer wrapping her arms around his neck but now twirling and dancing with her back flesh against his chest.

Laughing Rose swung around to face Jack. "Betcha you aren't man enough to finish this." She slurred, holding up the unopened beer that someone hand just handed her.

"All in one gulp?" He asked, grabbing her ringed finger and snapping the top off the bottle.

The redhead nodded, her eyes dazed. "Yeah."

Here goes nothing, Jack thought and tilted his head up and the liquid filled his mouth. Rose watched in amazement as he gulped and gulped and gulped. Finally Jack handed her the empty glass bottle back.

"Wooo!" Rose screamed, wrapping her arms around him. "So proud of you."

Jack nodded, feeling slightly ill. "Woo," He repeated.

Rose made a sound of delight and flung the bottle behind her. Jack heard someone yell something that sounded like "What the fuck!" but he choose to ignore it and grabbed Rose's hips and pulled her against him.

"Limbo!" Someone yelled and both Rose and Jack looked over to see a guy who Jack recognized as his best friend Tommy Ryan twirling a stick in the air as he balanced two drinks in the other hand.

Rose cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at Jack. "Limbo?"

"Alright," Jack agreed and they both followed a stream of partiers as they huddled around the stick.

The couple watched as girls pulled their shirts down so they could show their breast off more as they tried to lower themselves so they wouldn't hit the twig. Cheers went off everywhere as the girls made it, the guys mostly excited that they got to see their exposed breast sticking out as the girls pulled their shoulders back.

"Me next!" Rose said, stumbling slightly as she moved toward the line of girls. Jack grinned as he watched her lower herself and pulling her shoulders back as she tried not to hit the stick.

She's going to regret this in the morning, he thought as he, like many other guys stared at her chest.

**Catching walleye from the dock watching the waves roll off the rocksShe'll forever hold a spot inside my soulWe blister in the sun we couldn't wait for night to comeTo hit that saving place of rock and roll**

Jack sat on Rose's uncle's pink sofa. The stitching was ripped up and he watched as Phillip, Rose's uncle picked at the stuffing coming out of it as he watched football on the old TV.

"Having a great summer?" Phillip asked, pulling a wad of purple and pink puff out of the couch.

"Fantastic." Jack stated, watching the TV as a guy tackled another guy to the ground.

Phillip nodded, leaning over toward the coffee table to grab his beer. After taking a sip, he set it back down. "Rose is pissed."

Jack nodded, feeling his stomach twist in a knot. "Think she will come down so I can apologize to her?"

"Ten bucks says she will."

Jack cast a look toward the stairs before shaking hands with Phillip. "Ten bucks says she won't."

"Your on," Phillip said, taking another sip before man and boy look toward the TV and cheer for their team, every few minuets one of them would swipe hair out of their eyes, promising themselves they would cut it later.

At the fourth quarter of the game both guys heard the old groans of the stairs. Together they snapped their heads up and watched as Rose came down the steps wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

With a sneer on her red lips she walked passed them and out threw the sliding glass door, slamming it as she walked out.

"Pay up, boy." Phillip said, watching his niece disappear.

Jack threw down a ten dollar bill before chasing after Rose. Phillip watched with a smirk before downing down the rest of his drink.

**While, we were trying different things we were smoking funny thingsMaking love out by the lake to our favorite songSipping whisky out the bottle not thinking bout tomorrowSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer longSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer long**

"Fuck you, Jack Dawson!" Rose screamed as Jack tried to catch up to her.

"Rose wait!"

Rose continue walking through the backyard of her uncle's place, hearing Jack's footsteps as he followed. Finally stopping once she reached the lake she pulled a box of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one up.

"You little bastard!"

Jack ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration as he finally caught up to her. "Rose, I don't know why your pissed at me. We had a good time last night, did we not?"

Rose took a long drag from her cigarette, her furious green eyes staring at him intently. "Then why, when I went into town this morning did I get a mock demonstration from a couple of guys about doing the limbo? Or better yet, why was there a picture of me and a couple of other girls doing the limbo with our boobs practically hanging out for the world to see?"

Rose brought the cigarette back to her lips and held it there for a second before pulling it away. "And why, tell me were tons of guys, including you staring at my chest?"

"Aww, Rose, Baby." Jack groaned. "Everyone was off their rocker last Friday. You know I wouldn't stare at your chest if I was acting normal."

"What do you mean you wouldn't stare at my chest if you were in your decent mind?"

Jack's cheeks flushed as he moaned out, "That's not what I meant."

"Do you think my boobs are too small for your liking? Jack, do you?"

"No Rose, there not small." Jack said, trying to look anywhere but her breast as his cheeks shaded a darker red.

Rose now had a wicked glint in her eyes as she stared at the blushing boy in front of her. "Then what are they Jack?"

"There perfect!" Jack blurted out, his blue eyes darting to them before he forced himself to look somewhere else. "There round, perfect and the best I've seen." Leaning against a tree near by he groaned. "Oh god, ugh sorry."

Rose looked over at him and laughed, her face softening as she walked over to him. Jack's was looking down so Rose tilted his head up to look at her before she attacked his lips.

Taking the lead Rose moved her lips against Jacks, grabbing his hands and setting them on her hips, bringing them closer together. Gripping his shirt in one hand and his hair in the other she licked his lower lip and Jack eagerly opened his mouth, giving her entrance.

Jack's fingers tightened against her hips and he turned Rose so she was pinned against the tree instead of him. Lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist they continued to kiss.

Rose let go of his hair and shirt and let her fingers scratch at Jack's back as they broke the kiss. Rose lunged for his neck and sucked on it as Jack gasped for air before bringing her lips back towards his.

Rose grabbed his hand and brought it to one of her breast. Breaking the kiss she whispered, "Put your hands on me Jack."

"Right here, against the tree?"

Rose chuckled. "Silly boy. On the ground of course."

**Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves begin to changeOr how we thought those days would never endSometimes I hear that song and I start to sing alongAnd think, Man I'd love to see that girl again**

"What's that noise?" Rose asked as they both lay under a beach towel that Jack had brought.

Ever since the day they had their fight next to the lake they had came here and well, got it on.

Pressing her finger against Jack's lips she whispered, "Shhh. Listen."

"Sweet home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue. Sweet home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you."

Jack sat up to see a bunch of teenagers sitting on floats and a couple of boats in the lake. "Huh, think we would have noticed them."

Rose sat up, holding the towel over her chest. "Oh how embarrassing is this." She hissed.

Jack recognized his friend Tommy in one of the boats. Catching his eye Tommy laughed and made a big show of thrusting his hips as he dangled a beer in his right hand.

"Woo!" Tommy yelled out toward them, causing others to look also.

"Oh god!" Rose screeched, sitting up and running through the trees and out of sight, taking the towel with her to cover her naked body.

Jack could hear his friends catcall as he moved his hand to cover his privates as he crawled behind a few bushes.

"Woo." He whispered, chuckling as he made a run for it.

**And, we were trying different things we were smoking funny thingsMaking love out by the lake to our favorite songSipping whisky out the bottle not thinking bout tomorrowSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer long**

"Jack, summers over." Jack looked up from the engine of a car he was studying intently.

"Err, what was that honey?"

"I'm going back home soon Jack. You know, to Pennsylvania." She took her worry out on a oil stained towel that she twisted it around her finger. "I don't want to go."

"Summers over already?" He asked sadly as he walked over to her and looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She nodded against his chest and Jack rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Will you write me?" He asked.

"It won't be the same," Rose whispered. "I won't hear your voice."

Jack sighed. "It's the best we got. It won't be like it's over anyways. Will see each other when ever you come to visit your uncle. Maybe you can talk your mom into letting you spend thanksgiving break with him?"

Rose nodded. "Then it would only be three months till we saw each other. We could do that, couldn't we? It doesn't need to be just a summer thing."

Jack kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?"

"Into town. We've got to go buy me some stationery."

**Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long, Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long.**

Jack scoffed as he thought about their last few days. So sure that they could keep up a long distance relationship. Rose's mother refused to let Rose come see her uncle for thanksgiving and they continued to send letter but by the time that the next summer came around they both had to much distance between them.

Plus Rose had to check out colleges during the next summer and Jack was busy working at his grandfathers mechanics shop to ever think much of her. The only thing that really made there past summer come back to him was when that damn Sweet home Alabama song came on the radio.

Wiping some sweat from his forehead Jack rolled out from beneath the car.

"Where did I put that god damn wrench?" He mused to himself, scanning the tools surrounding him.

He was digging through his tool box when he heard someone tap on the wall. Looking up he saw a redhead waving at him.

"Hey, I'm new to town. I'm going to be working at the elementary school in town but as I was driving home from the grocery store my car broke down and my uncle said you were a good mechanic?" The women walked forward, causing Jack to gasp.

"I was wondering if maybe you could fix it? It's never really - wait. Oh my gosh, Jack?"

**Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer longSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer longSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer longSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer longSinging Sweet Home Alabama all summer long**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys liked it. It's much lighter from my last one-shot, thank goodness because that one was just a little dark for my taste. Anyways I got a good laugh out of some parts of the story but now I've got that damn song, once again stuck in my head. Oh crap. . .**


End file.
